Nameless Child
by Midnight1234
Summary: A two-year-old child left alone in the woods without a name. Zeref happens to come across this child and name them... Natsu. One-shot


**Nameless Child**

The forest towered over him, casting long dark ominous shadows. The leaves shifted uneasily, some moving away in disdain, some daring to come as so close to mock him. There he sat on the ground, dirtied and tattered, and… nameless. Tears welled up in his eyes at that thought. It wasn't that he lost his memories, but he just simply didn't have a name which made him sad. He didn't know why he had no name, all he knew was he was nameless and alone; casted out of every village he has dared to come as so close too.

He played with the fringe on his tattered shorts, shivering as another breeze blew, its cold air biting at his naked chest, calves, and feet. His teeth shattered as he tried to warm himself by hugging and bringing his knees to his chest. It didn't work for the small boy's back showed bare for the harsh cold biting breeze to lick at with no mercy at all.

His eyes were a charcoal, empty, sad, and full of despair a two-year-old should not have. It showed the horrors of the world only an adult should have, not a child. No, never a child should be shown the horrors that are open to the world, but yet they are. Not most, but some are shown the fear, dying, blood, and sadness the world created, the strengths, the weakness, the cowards, and the bravery it held.

"Kid," a voice suddenly called to the pink haired child. Attentively, the child looked up, feeling the fear that usually came at the voice of a person who talked to him. He slowly back up at seeing the black haired and black eyes man in weird drapes. The man eyes showed strange kindness he was not used to. He bent down in front of the child, a kind smile appearing on his face. "I'm Zeref." he greeted, his smile seemingly becoming even friendlier. "Who are you?" he asked. The child looked at him in half fear and confusion.

"I dunno…" he muttered fearfully under his breath. Zeref's smile faltered as he looked at the nameless kid in an emotion he could not name.

"You don't know your name?" The child nodded in responds, making Zeref frown. "This cannot do," he muttered softly to himself, a finger on his chin as he shook his head. The fear, now washed away, the child looked up at him in wonder and curiosity. His charcoal black eyes wide and curious as he saw the black haired man shake his head in deep thought.

"What will not do?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Zeref stood up, pacing back and forth as he kept shaking his head.

"You not having a name certainly will not do. It's just not right! Not proper at all!" he shouted in frustration. The child stood up, even more curious about Zeref than ever. Suddenly in mid thought, Zeref froze, an idea sprouting. "I know!" he cheered, a finger in the air as he smiled childishly. The child giggled a little, smiling at how Zeref acted. Zeref bent down in front of the child, his expression delightful. "I'll name you!"

"You'll name me?" asked the child with a slight tilt of his head, the soft smile never disappearing. He liked this man. He was funny and silly, plus nice. Zeref nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! And I know just the name that will suit you! Cause you see, not just any name will do you good, no you need the most perfect name in the whole wide universe and I'm going to give you it!" He spread his arms wide, making the child giggle in amusement once more. The child felt happiness well in his heart at being given the name, the cold winds forgotten in his excitement. "I'll name you Natsu! It means summer and it fits you perfectly! Your pink hair reminds me of the summer sunsets and you smile reminds me of the flowers that bloom!" Natsu thought about the name and instantly liked it. His smile brightened and his eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Natsu!" he cheered, trying out his name and liking how it sounded. "Natsu!" he laughed in joy, Zeref joining in with his laughing. "I'm Natsu! Natsu!" he shouted his name to the heavens to make sure everyone heard who he was. Zeref nodded in agreement, feeling happy at how just a simple name could make the little child all giddy.

"Yes, you are Natsu!" Natsu nodded, his smile never leaving.

The once nameless child has found the most perfect name to ever be muttered from lips.

**Natsu**


End file.
